Eleking Kappa
Eleking Kappa is a giant electric/aquatic evil alien kaiju and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Eleking Kappa has an infuriating personality. Despite being very dim-witted, Eleking Kappa will often use tactics like sneaking up on foes from behind or attacking enemies while they're down. Eleking Kappa especially likes seeing enemies or humans die as they're electrocuted to death, making him a truly nonredeemable monster. History H.O.W.L. Reborn: Ironoid In the city of Brisbane, Australia, a saucer-shaped entity flew in. This was Nova Upsilon, who wanted to just see the citizens of Brisbane go insane. However, Nova Omega wasn't the only arrival: Eleking Kappa emerged from the Brisbane River, roaring and ready to deal with the city's shocked citizens, and on top it all the familiar face of Baltan Omega came up in Brisbane as well, terrorizing the city. Although the three had all come with different goals in mind, they decided to team up for the benefit of all three after a bit of arguing, or in better terms, share the city. Eleking Kappa got the shore by the Brisbane River, Nova Upsilon got the Western side of the city, and Baltan Omega had the Eastern board. However, little did they know, an Earth Defender knew that they were here in Brisbane, and he was going to stop them. As Eleking Kappa charged up a lightning bolt to destroy the Story Bridge, a huge fist sucker punched him in the back of the head, channeling a mighty discharge of plasma energy that floored the kaiju. Looking up, Eleking Kappa saw Ironoid standing over him before the cybernetically-enhanced kangaroo blasted him away with Pulse Launchers. However, as Ironoid was about to continue his attack, he noticed that the entire Western side of Brisbane was now red, and the mechanical kangaroo raced off to help. In actuality, Nova Upsilon had turned the area around him into the color red and caused it to rain red as well, replacing all light, including the sun, with red. While Ironoid fought him, Eleking Kappa rushed to Baltan Omega and begged him to help. Meanwhile, Ironoid has soundly defeated Nova Upsilon, but before Ironoid could finish him off, Nova Upsilon exhaled a cloud of Red Crazy Gas before fleeing, leaving Ironoid unable to follow.At the same time, Ironoid turned as the Red Zone began to clear to see Eleking Kappa and Baltan Omega headed towards him. Two-against-one odds wasn't good, but he'd learned some tricks about one-on-two fighting from his boxing days, and he wasn't about to let these two freaks stop him either. He wouldn't even try to save Brisbane and think about failure - he just would. Ironoid started off by insulting Baltan Omega.. Confused and enraged, Baltan Omega rushed ahead of Eleking Kappa and straight at Ironoid. Just what he wanted. As the alien kaiju flew at him, Ironoid swung out his fist perfectly, smashing Baltan Omega right where his nose would be, if he had one. Gushing blood, Baltan Omega fell, and Eleking Kappa had finally reached the newly-started battle. As Ironoid dodged into Baltan Omega with his Laser Tail, a different tail smashed into the kangaroo from the side, sending him flying into the Queensland Gallery of Modern Art. Getting up, Ironoid saw that Eleking Kappa had arrived before he was blasted and knocked over once again by a bolt of lightning. The two aliens began to pound on the downed H.O.W.L. member, Baltan Omega bombarding him with red laser beams, Eleking Kappa slamming a blue crescent-shaped disc of electricity into Ironoid's side. Ironoid managed to get up, roaring in utter rage. Running up, Ironoid punched right through Eleking Kappa's second electricity disc, absorbing its power into his fist and delivering a nasty right hook to the electric kaiju's jaw, dislocating it. As he watched Eleking Kappa fall, Baltan Omega tried to make multiple illusions of himself, but this didn't work: Ironoid jumped into the middle of them all and swept out his Laser Tail, cutting through all of them including the real Baltan Omega. Suddenly, Eleking Kappa grabbed Ironoid from behind and began to shock him with thousands of volts, trying to electrocute the cyborg kangaroo to death. But Ironoid wasn't ready to die just yet. Concentrating, Ironoid was able to transfer the entire surge of electricity into his fist for a second before smashing it into his opponent's face. Screaming in pain, Eleking Kappa's horns broke off as he was flung into the water, defeated. Abilities *'Long Electric Whip Tail': Eleking Kappa’s tail is very long and flexible that he is capable of extending it long enough to allow it to be used as if a whip for whipping opponents mercilessly or even a tentacle used to constrict his foes, wrapping around and choking opponents. His tail can also deliver paralyzing shocks of electricity. *'Lightning Bolt': When needed, Eleking Kappa can launch a powerful bolt of lightning spewed from his mouth. This bolt has tremendous firepower, strong enough to be able to completely kill weaker monsters in just one hitting shot. *'Electric Burst Wave Disc': Eleking Kappa can launch blue or yellow, crescent-shaped, electric disc wave bursts of electric energy fired from his mouth. These waves are very powerful and can create missile-strength blasts, cause moderate sized explosions and large fires, and also surge electricity through an opponent. He can even fire these in such rapid succession they develop a beam-like effect. *'Electric Shock': Focusing its power, Eleking can send surges of thousands of volts of immense amounts of electricity through any part of its body, delivering a nasty shock. In addition, by simply grabbing hold of a victim, Eleking can channel and send millions of volts of shocking electricity into an opponent’s body through his touch, shocking anything and anybody that makes contact with him. His shocks are strong enough to kill/destroy monsters, if used long enough. *''Adept Swimmer'': Eleking is able to survive underwater even without being in tadpole form and can also swim very fast. Weaknesses *'Horns' - Eleking Kappa's horns are the source of his electrical abilities, destroying them will cause him great pain. Trivia *Eleking Kappa's name is inspired from Baltan Omega's. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Low Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Electrokinetics Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)